


Mourning

by AfterGlow13



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag: s02e03 I've Seen the Other Side of You, Gen, Introspection, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGlow13/pseuds/AfterGlow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marcus Boone apparently had a hard time caring about strangers, but that was okay, because Three did, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

Marcus Boone apparently had a hard time caring about strangers, but that was okay, because Three did, too.

 

If you didn't know someone it was easy to say, 'fuck 'em', and steal their money, or punch them in the face, or even put a bullet cleanly between their eyes. It was easy, and Three had to do it, and sometimes he even enjoyed it. Not so much the killing part, but the rush of adrenaline that came from breaking into a building or breaking a guy's nose. Three was a man of simple tastes, and violence made him happy.

 

So when the kid told him that Marcus Boone and the rest of the crew of the Raza had threatened to sell her into slavery he wasn't disturbed.  He knew he used to be bad news because he still was. And he wouldn't have, not really. He knew himself, and he knew the kid; he might have threatened, might have even meant it at first, but once the kid became more than just a stranger, well... then things were different. Three didn't sell people he liked to slavers, and he definitely liked Five. She had this way of getting under the skin.

 

He knew that Marcus Boone wouldn't sell someone he liked to slavers because he wouldn't, and Marcus Boone was just Three from the past, Three with his memories. They weren't that different. Except... Three wasn't so sure he'd sell a stranger into slavery. Someone he hated, yeah, okay, sure. But a stranger? Someone who had never done anything to him and his? He wasn't so sure.

 

Five hadn't wanted them to download their past brain scans because it might change who they had become. Two seemed convinced that it was a bad idea, Four... well, Three still could never tell quite what he was thinking. As for himself, Three was on the fence. It would be good for at least one of them to have their past memories. That way, when stuff like that entertainment robot going psycho-killer happened, they would at least know _why_ someone was pissed at them. He’d be a good candidate: Three and Marcus Boone were very similar. But, they were not the same.

 

He'd once quipped that just because he was a bad guy didn't mean he didn't have morals. There was a line that shouldn't be crossed. For Marcus Boone, apparently that line included selling strangers to slavers. For Three... the idea made him a little sick, actually. But what had changed? It wasn't like forgetting their past made the crew of the Raza somehow great moral influences on him. Heck, with the exception of the kid, Three thought that he probably had one of the better moral codes currently on the Raza. Two could be a cold bitch, Four was very stab-happy, Six had sold them out, and the new three had all done some pretty awful stuff to end up on the same prison-moon as them. So, yeah, he felt pretty good about himself.

 

Except... for One. Three had only been thinking about the other man, and his death, in terms of how it would affect the crew. When he remembered him, it was how he had last seen him: aiming a gun at him with cold determination and hatred in his eyes. With that image, it was easy to forget about other times.

 

When they first woke up, and did that first mission, Three remembered how annoying he'd found One. Why should he help total strangers? Screw 'em, he'd thought, he had enough problems of his own. Heck, he still found the thought of how One wanted – had wanted, he mentally corrected himself – to help strangers annoying. But... oh, hell, it felt good to have helped those people.

 

And that was why Three wouldn't sell a total stranger to slavers. Because of One, and his stupid moral compass. It was probably what got him killed, too.

 

Three was willing to admit that he liked One. He was willing to admit that he missed him. He was willing to admit that One had changed them all for the better.

 

He wasn't willing to let who he had been in the past, no matter how similar, change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't believe One is dead. I'm definitely ready for him to rejoin the crew now.


End file.
